The invention relates to a process for the frame synchronization of a time division multiplex (t.d.m.) system comprising a multiplexer which makes available m time slots with respect to each t.d.m. frame and emits a t.d.m. signal.
For the frame synchronization of t.d.m. systems, it is known to transmit a plurality of sychronizing bits which together form a synchronizing word with respect to each t.d.m. frame. By means of the decoding of this synchronizing word at the receiving end, the position of the t.d.m. frame is recognized and t.d.m. frame synchronization is facilitated. If the synchronizing words are formed only from a relatively small number of synchronizing bits, the probability that synchronizing features will be simulated by data words is relatively high, so that systems of this kind are frequently subject to disturbance. If, in contrast, the synchronizing words are formed from many individual synchronizing bits, simulation of synchronizing features by data bits is only slight, although a relatively large proportion of the channel transmission capacity is required to transmit the synchronizing information.